


More than a Battle

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebration Sex that we're alive, Celebration sex, Dead Snatchers, Desmond is 24, Desmond is an Assassin, Harry is 19, Horcruxes, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry couldn't imagine hunting these horcruxes without his boyfriend, Desmond Miles. He is pretty sure he would have been dead or kidnapped at this point without him. For this reason, he was glad to have an Assassin on his side.I don't own anything. All rights to the authors and creators for their brilliant minds for creating these two worlds.
Relationships: Desmond Miles/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	More than a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 31 Flavors of Smut Fest. I definitely enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**More than a Battle**

Harry had lost track of time while he had been on the run from Voldemort and Death Eaters. It had to be at least a year or two. He didn’t even keep track of his birthdays anymore. That had been a thing of the past before this war had restarted. He had hoped that it may only take around a year, but he had underestimated that time frame. Something he should have known considering he didn’t really know what he was looking for.

He could hear Desmond’s sarcastic remark to never put a time frame around a mission. He would know, he had been on enough of them. That was one thing he was thankful for, to have Desmond with him.

For one, Desmond was very talented at magic. And he no problems with facing on death and had on several occasions. It was because of him that he hadn’t been caught or killed by now.

Harry did occasionally worry about how Ron and Hermione were doing. They had gotten separated from him for several months now. Ever since he had made the mistake of saying Voldemort’s name out loud. He felt like an idiot for not listening to Desmond and Ron about that earlier. That they had cast a Taboo on the name, which had broken all of their enchantments. The only reason he had gotten away was because of Desmond. He envied his primal instincts that told him that something was off. He was already moving before Harry could say a word, dragged by an Assassin across the snow.

One thing he didn’t have to worry about was the Horcrux they had. It had been destroyed ever since they found the sword in the lake. Which the sword was now strapped to Desmond’s waist, like it was meant to be there.

Harry felt the touch of his warm lips against his own before he vanished. He didn’t have to guess on why.

What felt like hours, he finally saw Desmond again, though he had splatters of blood on him. Harry gulped at the sight, that was one of the things he had to get used to. Desmond was an Assassin, so it wasn’t hard for him to swallow that it was either them or him.

Snatchers, Desmond told him. They probably would have tried to kidnap him but would fire a killing curse on the first sight that they would be trouble. And he already had several close calls, so he was fine with Desmond handling it. And that had been before Desmond had dragged him to an isolated spot. A spot that didn’t remain so for long. It felt like he was fighting for his life while ducking the Killing Curses they aimed at him.

Though it felt frightening how close he had come to either being captured or death. Probably more so for Desmond. And those Snatchers apparently didn’t care that they were very close to a muggle town.

Harry made sure he maneuvered around the still bodies and that meant they needed to move. He doubted that all the Snatchers had been in their location. So, he would have to keep that in mind.

And once they both disapparated, Harry suddenly had his arms full of an Assassin. They fell to the ground, though that had happened after he used magic to erect the tent. His lips tasted sweet, as if he had just eaten something. It was like an assortment of flavors all blended together. Green apple, blue raspberry, and fruit punch.

Harry broke the kiss long enough to look at Desmond.

He had a guilty look on him and it wasn’t because they just escaped death itself.

“You stole something,” Harry accused.

“You can’t expect me to see ice cream and not get some!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “and what was the flavor by chance?”

Desmond grinned, “Wild N’ Reckless.”

Harry snickered at that, “so, basically it’s a definition of you.”

Desmond just smirked at him.

Harry suddenly shivered, he felt a rush of cold air hit him. Why did it have to be winter?

Desmond’s arms wrapped around him, bringing Harry closer to his body.

Harry snuggled further into the embrace. That was one good sign, Desmond was warm, unlike the weather just outside the tent. It was probably nightfall before Desmond said something to him. He guessed that the battle they just had wore him out, and he wasn’t the only one. He felt tired, now that he wasn’t constantly tensed for a fight.

Harry felt a moan drawn out of him.

Desmond had a hand trailing down his body and slipping beneath his trousers.

“I have another way to keep you warm,” his breath was hot in Harry’s ear.

Harry felt a pleasant shiver run through him. And it wasn’t from the cold.

“And what might that be?”

“Turn around and I’ll show you!” Desmond’s voice was dark with promise.

Harry felt more than saw Desmond slide his trousers down and he must have cast a warming charm, because he didn’t feel cold. Or maybe that was because of the anticipation of what Desmond would do.

The Gryffindor groaned when he felt a tongue grab around his cock. It was only for a minute or two before releasing him. How long had it been since they done this? Too long apparently.

Desmond’s hands slid to his waist and gripped his hips. His fingers slowly began to spread his cheeks apart.

Harry felt his eyes shift close; he knew what was coming next. Desmond knew how much he loved it when he rimmed him.

A finger ran up and down and Harry couldn’t help but press himself closer.

Then Harry felt something wet, it wasn’t a tongue, but Desmond’s finger. He never pushed in but circled around. It was beginning to drive Harry crazy. 

“Desmond…” Harry complained.

Harry couldn’t see it, but there was a firm smirk on Desmond lips. He then leaned in and brushed his tongue against Harry’s hole.

“Fuckkk…” Harry moaned.

Desmond grinned as much as he could, he let his tongue circle Harry’s entrance. Trying to make it as wet as possible. He could still use lubrication spells, but he knew how much this got Harry off. And there was no way he was passing that up.

Desmond had his lips puckered and sucked as if it was Harry’s cock. He had the satisfaction of getting the filthiest moan out of the Gryffindor.

When Desmond thought he had tortured Harry enough, he let his tongue slowly penetrate his entrance.

Harry gripped at the makeshift bed they had, needing purchase of something. Merlin… that felt amazing…

It was a motion of in and out of Harry’s entrance. But he didn’t use any fingers, only his tongue. Practically fucking him, but with his tongue. And from the sounds Harry was making, he was doing a good job. But he was determined to make him cum from this alone.

Desmond spread Harry’s cheeks wider, one was to get a better view of what he was doing, another was better access.

Harry was practically rutting against the sheets, desperate to get off. Desmond had to grip his hips to keep him from moving. Placing all his attention on Harry’s entrance and coat it as much as he could.

It was when Desmond added a finger while still tongue fucking him that he felt Harry go still.

Harry let out a low groan and his body collapsed from under him. He let out a whine when Desmond backed away.

“You just came and still want more?” his voice was filled with humor.

“Don’t care, want you,” Harry muttered, his head was currently turned and glaring at him.

Desmond snorted, though he ran a wet finger across Harry’s entrance. It was quite wet and sucked his finger in. He still performed a lubrication spell, couldn’t be too careful.

Harry moaned as he felt Desmond’s cock against his entrance, before slowly pushing in. He had missed this. Fingers had nothing on the feel of Desmond’s cock inside of him. He could already feel himself getting hard again.

Desmond groaned at the feeling of being inside Harry. He made sure to take it slow, so he didn’t risk hurting him. Once he was fully inside, he waited several moments before moving. The thrusts started out slow and shallow.

Before long, Desmond was snapping in and out. He could watch as his cock slid in and out of Harry’s body.

Harry’s moans were muffled since his head was buried into the blankets. He literally could feel Desmond hit every pleasurable spot in his body. He knew his hips probably would have bruises later, but he didn’t care. He practically begged for Desmond to go faster.

The more Desmond thrusted, the closer he got to the edge. He had already cum once and literally was craving release.

It still caught Harry off guard when he released for the second time. He could feel Desmond thrust a few more times before he came inside him. He groaned as he turned over, he was definitely going to feel that in the morning.

Desmond brought their naked bodies closer before kissing him.

Harry gave him a tired smile, “what brought this on?”

“You almost died…” Desmond whispered against his lips.

Harry instantly felt guilty, “I know our lives are dangerous. But at least I’m still here.”

Desmond leaned in to kiss him again, “just as I am.”

Harry groaned, “we need to move again tomorrow. But I’m going to be too sore to move…”

Desmond smirked, “I would feel bad… but I’m not.”

Harry threw a glare at him, “fine you can deal with all the Death Eaters that knock at our door.”

Desmond rolled his eyes, “we need to eventually go to Hogwarts. You said there may be one there.”

Harry nodded, but he still didn’t move. He cuddled back into Desmond; he was still warm. He didn’t feel cold like earlier. Apparently having sex did warm you up. He could deal with the rest on another day. Right now, he wanted sleep.


End file.
